pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lombre
Lombre (Japanese: ハスブレロ Hasuburero) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Lombre is a bipedal Pokémon. It wears a leaf on its head that is shaped like a sombrero. Its face, arms, and part of its upper body are all green. It has a green crescent shaped marking on its face that goes to its legs. It has claws and a moustache that is colored light red. Behavior Although it has an easygoing nature, it can also be quite mischievous: When it spots anglers, it likes to tug on their fishing lines from beneath the surface and enjoy the resultant consternation. To most people this is an utter annoyance, but some appreciate Lombre as a playful prankster. The large lily pad sombrero on its head collects water when it rains. Lombre uses the stored water to heal it in battle or for hiding from airborne predators. Natural abilities It has the Swift Swim and Rain Dish abilities. Evolution Lombre evolves from Lotad at level 14. Using a Water Stone evolves Lombre into Ludicolo. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 114 (Sapphire only) |rsrarity=Few |emerald=Route 114 |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 212 and 229 (Sapphire) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Routes 212 and 229 (Sapphire) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Lotad (White only) |bwrarity=None |swordshield=Route 5, Dappled Grove, Giant's Cap, Giant's Seat, South Lake Miloch Max Raid Battles: Bridge Field, Dappled Grove, Stony Wilderness Trade from Shield |swshrarity=Common}} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Lake (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 18 Huge Storage 5 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Waterfall Pond (13F-16F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Lombre is nocturnal - it will get active after dusk. It is also a mischief-maker. When this Pokémon spots anglers, it tugs on their fishing lines from beneath the surface and enjoys their consternation. |sapphire=Lombre's entire body is covered by a slippery, slimy film. It feels horribly unpleasant to be touched by this Pokémon's hands. Lombre is often mistaken for a human child. |emerald=In the evening, it takes great delight in popping out of rivers and startling people. It feeds on aquatic moss that grows on rocks in the riverbed. |firered=It lives at the water's edge where it is sunny. It sleeps on a bed of water grass by day and becomes active at night. |leafgreen=It lives at the water's edge where it is sunny. It sleeps on a bed of water grass by day and becomes active at night. |diamond=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |pearl=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |platinum=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |heartgold=It is nocturnal and becomes active at nightfall. It feeds on aquatic mosses that grow in the riverbed. |soulsilver=It is nocturnal and becomes active at nightfall. It feeds on aquatic mosses that grow in the riverbed. |black=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |white=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |black 2=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |white 2=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |x=It lives at the water's edge where it is sunny. It sleeps on a bed of water-grass by day and becomes active at night. |y=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |or=Lombre is nocturnal—it will get active after dusk. It is also a mischief maker. When this Pokémon spots anglers, it tugs on their fishing lines from beneath the surface and enjoys their consternation. |as=Lombre’s entire body is covered by a slippery, slimy film. It feels horribly unpleasant to be touched by this Pokémon’s hands. Lombre is often mistaken for a human child. |sword=It is nocturnal and becomes active at nightfall. It feeds on aquatic mosses that grow in the riverbed. |shield=It lives at the water's edge where it is sunny. It sleeps on a bed of water grass by day and becomes active at night.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 3 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 6 |'Absorb'|20|100|25|Grass|Special|Clever|4|0}} 9 |'Bubble'|40|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 12 |Fury Swipes|18|80|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 16 |Fake Out|40|100|10|Normal|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 20 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status|Cute|2|0}} 24 |'Bubble Beam'|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|2|3}} 28 |Nature Power|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 32 |[[Uproar]]|90|100|10|Normal|Special|Cute|2|1}} 36 |Knock Off|65|100|25|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|3}} 40 |Zen Headbutt|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 44 |'Hydro Pump'|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Smart|3}} 3 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 5 |'Absorb'|20|100|25|Grass|Special|Smart|1}} 7 |Nature Power|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beauty|1}} 11 |Fake Out|40|100|10|Normal|Physical|Cute|2}} 15 |Fury Swipes|18|80|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|2}} 19 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Special|Cute|2}} 25 |'BubbleBeam'|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} 31 |Zen Headbutt|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical|Beauty|2}} 37 |[[Uproar]]|50|100|10|Normal|Special|Cute|2}} 45 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime *Brock's Lombre Trivia Etymology * This Pokémon's name is derived from the Spanish word 'hombre' meaning 'man'. * Lombre's name is close to the Spanish word "Sombrero", which is a distinctive feature of Lombre having a sombrero like head. Gallery 271Lombre AG anime.png 271Lombre AG anime 2.png 271Lombre Dream.png 271Lombre Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 271Lombre Pokemon Colosseum.png 271Lombre Pokémon HOME.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon